Alone together forever
by adiosToredor
Summary: Karkat and Terezi are older now, plan on running away from their problems, but why do it alone?
1. PART 1

Terezi Pyrope sat there on a rock as Karkat Vantas fidgeted around, as he looked beyond the hill they sat on. He was only a few feet away. They were both now 8 solar sweeps old, they were running away from their problems; they were outcasts, even from their friends.

Since killing your kismesis was always frowned upon, all of Terezi's friends on Trollian unfriended her, except for Karkat, he sent her a message instead.

_'CG: I HEARD EVERYBODY WAS UNFRIENDING YOU, DON'T FUCKING WORRY, I SURE AS HELL WONT._

_GC: TH4NKS, 1 KNOW HOW MUCH TH4T'D CRUSH 4NYON3 _

_GC: 3V3RYON3 W4NTS TO B3 YOUR FR13ND :]_

_CG: POINT IS, US OUTCASTS HAVE TO FUCKING STICK TOGETHER RIGHT?_

_GC: HOW 4R3 YOU 4N OUTC4ST?_

_CG: BECAUSE OF MY MUTANT BLOOD_

_GC: TH4T SM3LLS TH3 B3ST_

_CG: UH YEAH, WELL, SHIT, THANKS'_

Terezi ran her hands up and down her bare arms. She was cold, she knew she should've brought a jacket before her and Karkat left. But she didn't have any. The forest was always warm. There was just no reason to have one.

She sniffed again, but Karkat was gone. She almost lost it. First he convinced her to leave with him, then he made her suffer through the coldness, and then he just left her sitting on a rock? As she stood up, however, she felt a type of pressure push her back down on the rock. She also smelled Karkat's jacket on her, and felt his hands on her shoulders.

"You looked cold. You didn't think I'd actually leave you here like a cold hearted bastard, did you?"

"Yea, cause that's who you are. But thanks for the jacket. I was cold." Before he stood up, she gave him a peck on the cheek, or tried, accidently kissing his nose. He got up and kissed her on the forehead before going back to his spot from before.

Karkat was running away from his blood, yet again. In his last memo, Kanaya had accidently slipped up, and mentioned his blood color.

_'CT: D- Wow you're way lower than me_

_TA: that must have been why you freaked when y0u started bleeding_

_CC: T)(is is sad_

_TC: mOiLrAiLs FoR nEvEr!_

_AC: :33 *tries to lick Karkat better*_

_GC: 1'M SORRY TH3Y KNOW NOW :'[ '_

He immediately unfriended Kanaya, even though he wasn't exactly sure why. After that, his friend's list went way down. From 11, to 2. The only two who didn't unfriend him were Terezi and Nepeta. That's when he started chatting to Terezi, as he left his hive.

_CarcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling GallowsCalibrator [GC]_

_CG: HEY_

_GC: 1'M SORRY_

_CG: ABOUT FUCKING WHAT?_

_GC:TH4T 3V3RYBODY KNOWS YOUR B1G S3CR3T_

_CG: OH THAT, WELL, FUCK I KNEW THEY'D FIND OUT EVENTUALLY I WISH IT WASN'T NOW THOUGH_

_GC:4LSO, SORRY 4BOUT G4MZ33_

_CG: I THOUGHT I COULD FUCKING TRUST HIM THAT INSANE BASTARD_

_CG: BUT HEY, TEREZI?_

_GC: WH4T?_

_CG: PROMISE ME YOU WON'T LEAVE OR I'LL HAVE TO GO OVER TO YOUR TREE AND RIP YOUR FUCKING NOSE OFF_

_GC: :O YOU WOULDN'T D4R3! BUT 1 PROM1S3 1 WONT!_

_GC: B3S1D3S 1'M TOO CUT3 FOR YOU TO R1P 1T OFF! :]_

_CG: SURE, OF COURSE YOU FUCKING ARE_

_GC: H3H3H3_

_CG:WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?_

_GC: NOTH1NG R34LLY, JUST T4LKING TO YOU, 34T1NG SOM3 CH4LK_

_GC:WH4T 4BOUT YOU?_

_CG: JUST GOING FOR A DAMN WALK_

_GC: SOUNDS FUN, WH3R3 4R3 YOU GO1NG?_

_CG: NOWHERE JUST AIMLESSLY WALKING AROUND_

_GC: COM3 V1S1T M3 TH3N :] 1'M LON3LY!_

_CG: THAT'S JUST A BIT TOO DAMN FAR ISN'T IT?_

Though, he really was going over, he just wanted to surprise her. They were both outcasts. Maybe they could go somewhere new together. On his way over, he just kept talking to her about other stuff. When he got to her tree he stopped talking through Trollian.

_GC: W3LL 1T'S G3TT1NG L4T3, 1 SHOULD G3T GO1NG_

_CarcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling GallowsCalibrator [GC]_

_GC: YOU COULDN'T 4T L34ST S4Y BY3? :[_

"Now why the fuck would I want to do that?" He shouted outside her window. She turned, and ran to the window and sniffed for him. But she was at the wrong window. She left and ran to the other, but tripped on one of her scalemates. She quickly got up and got to the window.

"But didn't you say you weren't coming?" She grinned her special grin.

"What kind of damn surprise would it be if I told you?"

"Fair enough, Hehehe! Come on up!" He went inside her tree and walked up. She gave him a hug. "What are you doing here!" She asked looking up at him, which was kind of pointless because of her blindness.

"I'm leaving my hive. And…Shit… I thought, maybe you'd like to come with…? I…I mean we're both outcasts now. We're fucking screwed here." Karkat asked, fiddling with her hair. It had grown a little since he last saw her.

"Leave? But my tree is so warm and comfy." He looked down at her.

"I knew you wouldn't, not in a million fucking solar sweeps." It sadden him, but she deserved to be happy. She tried to kiss his lips but only kissed his chin.

"Let me finish! I was going to say, but if you want to go, you have NO choice but to take me with you." She went by her desk, and made sure she had canekind then went back other to him. "I'm ready." As she went down the stairs, Karkat walked in front of her to make sure she didn't trip and fall down the stairs. While they walked away from her tree, she said one last goodbye to it.

Terezi hugged the jacket around her, and waited for Karkat. But she wasn't a patient lady. She stood up and sniffed his exact location and tried her best to put her hand on his shoulder, but only ended up jabbing him in the arm.

"Terezi! What the hell is your problem?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"I can't see you."

"Oh…Right… So… what the hell did you want?" He kept a firm grip on her hand, even though she squirmed.

"Have decided where to go yet?"

"I think so."


	2. PART 2

"Have you decided where to go yet?" Asked Terezi.

"I think so." Answered Karkat, releasing her hands, and she held on his arm as he crossed them. "There's only one place we can go, that is even slightly similar to this piece of shit." He continued.

"Which is?"

"That disgusting piece of fugly shit, Earth."

"Yeah, but Karkat, how do we get there?" Terezi asked, being pulled closer by Karkat.

"I still have a fucking transporter at home, which is strange. I seem like the only one with one left."

"Maybe you are, because mine disappeared too." Karkat sighed, that made this ten fucking times harder. "What?" Asked his matesprit.

"That means we have to go through my fucking neighborhood, and risk getting caught."

"Right…"

"Wait a minute."

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling Ectobiology [EB]

CG: JOHN

EB: hey Karkat! what's up? i haven't heard from you for like ever

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP STUPID!

EB: talk to me like that, and I won't help you.

CG: GOD, FUCK FINE, I'M SORRY, BUT THIS. IS. IMPORTANT!

EB: okay then what is it?

CG: DO ANY FOUR OF YOU STILL HAVE A DAMN TRANSPORTER WORKING?

EB: Yep, Jade does!

CG: NOT H3R! 1 DON'T TRUST H3R!

EB: um, hi Terezi?

CG: DAMN THAT WOMAN!

EB: but I thought you two were a thing…?

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHO ELSE?

John had an idea for some angry -yet funny- Karkat burst.

EB: um Dave-

CG: ABSOLUTELY FUCK ASS NOT! THAT DOUCHY SHIT IS JUST GOING TO HIT ON TEREZI!

CG: HE ALREADY TRIES THAT ENOUGH! HE'LL PROBABLY TRY TO FUCK HER TOO!

CG: THAT SHITTY ASS CAN'T BE TRUSTED DAMNIT!

CG: 1 DON'T TH1NK H3 WOULD, BUT 1F 1T M4K3S MR. J34LOUS4SS H3R3 H4PPY, M4YB3 NOT.

CG: STAY THE FUCK OFF! THIS IS MINE!

EB: um, wow, okay. Karkat, wow, youre just over jealous.

But really, John was laughing his ass off.

EB: why do you need it anyways?

EB: oh, and Karkat, I was kidding, Dave doesn't have one.

CG: WE ARE LEAVING ALTERNIA YOU DICK! AND WE ARE GOING TO EARTH

EB: but you hate earth.

CB: BUT IT IS CLOSE TO BEING LIKE THIS PIECE OF SHIT.

EB: why are you leaving Alternia?

CB: JOHN YOU ARE SO DAMN NOSEY! ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS ME A TEREZI ARE OUTCASTS!

EB: okay, how will you connect to me? because now you aren't getting my code.

CG: I WILL GET OUR FUCKING HACKER GUY TO HELP US!

EB: see you in a few then

CG: FEW WHAT?

EB: minutes?

CG: COME ON JOHN! WE NOT LEAVING NOW DAMN IT!

EB: oh, well, then see you whenever

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling Ectobiology [EB].

"You are just too much fucking trouble!" Growled Karkat, as he was firmly holding Terezi's wrists in his hand so she couldn't mess around with John. She just stood there laughing and giggling. It was always amusing to see Karkat blow up; especially when he was jealous, or it was at Dave, or; the best was when he was jealous **WITH **Dave.

"Maybe, but we are still Matesprits!" She smiled, and giggled again. "Right?" Now she looked at him with cutesy eyes, (which didn't actually work due to her having no pupils and her glasses being in the way) and her lips were in a tiny cute form. She would've used her hands too, but Karkat was still holding them. Karkat was laughing his ass off in his mind; he loved seeing her beg.

"Of fucking course, you crazy bitch. I'm not that crazy to let you slip away that easily." He pulled her into a kiss on the lips. "Those are my damn lips, not my chin." She giggled, then took off his jacket, and held it out for him to take back.

"Here, you can have it back, I'm going to go sleep for a while."

He took the jacket, and she walked over to the rock she was sitting on to put her glasses on. Then she walked a few feet away, and lied down. Karkat looked down at the jacket and made an angry huff. Did she just like to make him angry at her damn cuteness? Her and her stupid non-innocence. Karkat huffed again, and walked over to her.

He lied down next to her, and spread his jacket over their torsos. Terezi turned to face him, and curled up to his back. Damn it! She was doing it again! She was just being a stupid needy wriggler. But he turned to face her too, and saw her eyes closed gently, and he saw a nice content smile on her face. It belonged there.

"Karkat,"

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, somewhat contently.

"I smell candy apples on your face." Hearing that made him blush just a bit deeper. Of course she'd know when he was blushing.

"Go the fuck to sleep." He replied, but not harshly. Terezi reached up and licked his red cheeks, loving the candy apples. "TEREZI WHAT THE FUCK-" Then she kissed his cheek, before quickly curling back down against him. Damn he was warm. After a few minutes she fell asleep, leaving Karkat with his various thoughts about getting back to his hive; but he couldn't think of that. His mind was polluted with some adorable thoughts of Terezi. Damn, he was angry; yet he didn't want the thoughts to go away.

'Damn this adorable woman is going to turn me into a fucking wriggler.' He thought. It made him angry; but he was also, "0kay" with it. When he was sure she was asleep, he quickly kissed the tips of her pointy little horns. He lied there trying to get those adorable images out of his head, but he realized; it just couldn't be done.

How was she doing this to him? Maybe Earth was a good option. John told him about Earth love before, and how love always makes people do crazy things, and even changes some people. Maybe he loved Terezi? Of course he did! He knew that! But… love, on human terms maybe? It seemed very possible. She could change him, she already was. Maybe even without realizing it. He kept pondering over the thought of Earth love; completely forgetting about going back to his hive, and getting to Earth. Eventually after a while he finally fell asleep.


	3. PART 3

About six hours later, Terezi awoke to smell Karkat gone. She was positive this time he didn't leave. His jacket that they slept under last night was still over her, and the spot he was lying on before was still warm. She sat up and sniffed in a few directions before catching his scent. Of course he was probably thinking again. He worried too much about life. Terezi grabbed his jacket and stood up. She slid her glasses back on, then patted his shoulder for his attention. He turned and took his jacket that she held out for him. He put it back on, since Terezi didn't look cold anymore.

"We need to get going now. We can't waste any time." Karkat said, as he descended into the forest below. Terezi ran down, and caught up to him. Karkat sighed as she ran into a few trees. "Didn't you live in a fucking forest? Shouldn't you know to navigate through one?" He huffed.

"Only because that was the forest I grew up in! I had like a map set in my head for where to turn and everything!" She argued, as she started to walk on a rock trail. "All the colors in the forest smell too similar, it just confuses my head." She took a misstep and fell onto Karkat, who had predicted that, and just held his arms open for her to fall into. She was horrible in forests!

"God, just get on my damn back before you fucking hurt yourself." He shouted. She threw a tiny fit, but didn't mind, she liked riding on his back. She got behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, then he pulled her legs up.

"Karkat, you're warm, and you smell like Candy Apples again." Damn it! Did it again! Except this time she was being innocent about it. She kissed the numbs of his horns, then put her head on his shoulder. Karkat paid close attention to her, to make sure she wouldn't lick him again; not while they were walking. But she didn't. She just looked pretty happy. He saw behind her glasses, and saw her eyes, closed. She was enjoying and savoring this moment.

He liked carrying her like this. He just liked to have her close to him in any way possible. But this was the best. She was blind, and if Sollux somehow magically found out about this, he could just say he was helping a poor blind lady, who just happened to be his matesprit. No wait, that sounded stupid. Sollux would just laugh at that stupidly. Whatever, Sollux wouldn't find out.

"Karkat." She said, after about an hour of the forest.

"Hm?" He was getting tired, but they were almost out of the forest, so he pushed on.

"I love you." She smiled, and continued to breath slowly.

"I love you too, you crazy bitch." He smirked.

"No, I mean I love you, as in Earth love."

"John told you about that too, didn't he?" She made a bit of a yes noise, but was obviously too relaxed to really put too much effort in. "I love you as in Earth love too; but you still are my crazy bitch."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." She replied faintly so he was the only one who would ever hear it. Not even the little Alternian bugs could hear it. Karkat lightly kissed her cheek.

"Karkat, do me a favor?" She whispered.

"I'm already doing you a damn favor. But what the fuck is it?"

"Lick my cheek." Karkat stopped walking.

"Are you fucking serious? Why? It's just so disgusting to have someone's saliva all over your face." Her face showed shock, but then quickly went glum. That obviously wasn't a good thing to say, considering she loved licking him. He pretty much just said she was disgusting, and hated it when she licked him.

"Well, because I want to see what it feels like to get licked for once." She replied sadly. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She closed her eyes again, and looked a bit peaceful. At least her eyes did, but her lips said she was sad. Before he even did anything, he already knew he'd regret this.

He licked her cheek, earning a surprised look on her face. But he did it! He licked her -now teal- cheek! But his face was really red too, so he really couldn't laugh at her for being nervous. That wasn't too much fun though. The taste was really odd. Tasted like her, but sorta gross too. Maybe it was from lying on the ground. Or maybe because you're not supposed to lick other trolls cheeks. Or both. Nevertheless, a teal blush remained on her face, as she nuzzled her head into his neck. He started to walk again.

Neither noticed that one of her horns left a scratch on his neck. He barely started to bleed though. But Terezi was happy again. He loved seeing her happy. And no. That DID NOT make him a tiny wriggler, at least he told himself that. But maybe it did. In a few more minutes, they broke out of the forest.

"Alright, now we're almost at my fucking hive, only a few blocks left." Karkat told Terezi. He could put her down now, since the colors weren't all the same anymore. But he didn't want to. He hoped she was to relaxed to realize they were out of the forest.

Terezi lifter her head from his shoulder and placed it on his head in between his nubs. Causing him to make a bit of an 'oof' sound. She sniffed and smelled regular hives. It had been a long time since she smelled them, since she didn't get out of her tree very much. She didn't want to get down; she was comfortable. She wanted to ride on his back like a lazy wriggler. But that would look silly in his neighborhood. He actually knew these people.

"I can get down now." She said, then moved her hands to his shoulder so it'd be easier to get down. He sighed, and let go of her legs. She stretched out a bit, then hugged him. "Thanks Karkat." She smiled, then they started to walk to his hive again. They passed a younger troll, probably like 5 solar sweeps old maybe?

When they saw Karkat's hive, they also saw Gamzee at the front door. Karkat would've been glad to see him, but he noticed Gamzee was trying to pick the lock, (It would be sometime before he broke through though. He wasn't good at it.) and he had his 'deadly' clubkind with him. Karkat had seen that one before. That was one club better left avoided. Next to Gamzee was some untouched Faygo. Karkat knew that meant he stopped drinking it for the last two days, in order to be in murder mode.

Karkat snuck Terezi and himself through the back door. He quickly unlocked it, and pushed Terezi in before he quickly got in and locked the door. His beatpump was beating faster than usual. He was afraid Gamzee would've seen them. Karkat quietly and quickly lead Terezi up the stairs, then to his respiteblock. He turned his computer, Terezi looked around, not really sure what to do. As soon as it started up, he quickly opened up Trollian, and was so thankful that Sollux was on.

"Karkat, what should I-" He lunged and covered her mouth, then put a finger to his mouth. His respiteblock was right above the front door. He hoped Gamzee didn't hear that, but he was wrong. Gamzee Makara heard Terezi. He angrily tried harder to open the door.

"Use your thinkpan and be quiet!" He whispered. He quickly slid back into his chair, and contacted Sollux. Terezi walked over to this transporter. It was smaller than she had made it. Strange... After looking at it for a minute, she went and sat down on the floor. She was sure Karkat wasn't looking, so she pulled her Pyralspite plush out, and hugged it. She loved her old FLARPING buddy. But if Karkat saw him, he'd probably flip his shit, even if it was her favorite. She quickly put it away though.

Carcinogenesis [CG] began trolling TwinArmageddons [TA]

CG: SHIT SOLLUX I NEED YOUR FUCKING AWESOME AMAZING HACKER SKILLS! LIKE RIGHT NOW!

TA: kk you 2eem 2tre22ed, calm down a biit bro, by the way, 2orry about unfriiendiing you, Gamzee wouldn't 2top trolliing me untiil ii diid.

TA: waiit diid you ju2t admiit my hackiing 2kiill2 were bea2t? eiither 2omethiing'2 wrong, or you aren't Karkat.

CG: SOLLUX JUST STOP NOW! I NEED YOU TO HOOK MY-

He heard stomping up the stairs. Uh-oh. Gamzee got in. Terezi bolted up, and pulled out canekind.

"Karkat, get the transporter ready, I'll take care of Gamzee!" She sniffed, and ran to the door, and into the hallway, where she was greeted by Gamzee, Gamzee Makara. Gamzee held his Faygo in one hand, and his club in the other. Terezi, however didn't know who deadly it really was.

It held a dangerous secret on the tip. If you knew it was there, it wasn't as dangerous, but if you didn't know, you were as good as dead. Only Gamzee and Karkat knew about it. But Karkat had forgotten to warn Terezi of it.

TA: hook your what?

CG: QUICKLY! PLEASE, PLEASE HOOK MY TRANSPORTER TO JOHN'S! IF YOU DON'T CUT THIS SHIT OUT AND HOOK ME UP, TEREZI'LL BE DEAD!

TA: Youre not that low to kiill your mate2priit over thii2, you dumba22.

CG: NO! SHE IS IN THE HALLWAY FIGHTING GAMZEE YOU ASS!

TA: WHOA WHAT? WHY AREN'T YOU HELPIING HER? workiing on iit bro!

CG: BEACAUSE I HAD TO CONTACT YOU FIRST!

TA: UGH 2TUPIID HUMAN BOY! BLOCKIING YOUR 2Y2TEM MAKE2 IIT HARDER TO GET IIN!

CG: RIGHT, I KIND OF PISSED HIM OFF EARLIER, I GUESS CALLING HIM A DICK WAS BAD.

TA: oh no fuckiing duh!

Terezi managed to hit Gamzee once or twice, but Gamzee hit her once, and accidently gushed a bottle of Faygo at her face. He probably shouldn't have left it lying on the floor. Terezi's face, for the most part though, was dry now, from evading Gamzee's attacks, but he still didn't reveal his deadly part of the club.

CG: HURRY

CG: HURRY

CG: HURRY

CG: HURRY

CG: HURRY

CG: HURRY

CG: HURRY

AT: 2top iit! there! done! dick!

The transporter started, and opened a purple swirling portal.

CG: THANK FUCKING YOU, I'LL NEED YOU TO CLOSE IT WHEN WE'RE THROUGH, YOU KNOW, SO GAMZEE CAN'T FUCKING FOLLOW US

Karkat ran out of his chair and opened the door out of his respiteblock. He saw literally right next to the door, with Gamzee about to poke her in the face with his club. Terezi's cane was just barely out of reach, and Karkat knew Gamzee was going to do. Karkat grabbed her cane for her, then pulled Terezi in the room with him, just as Gamzee clicked a button on his club, that triggered a switch knife out on the tip. But it only scrapped across her cheek, because of Karkat. Before even wondering if he forgot anything, he dragged Terezi through the portal, and came out in John's hive, -uh house- inside his respiteblock -bedroom-

John spun around to greet them, but expected to see them looking some other way. Karkat quickly typed into his phone,

CG: CLOSE IT!

CG: CLOSE IT!

CG: CLOSE IT!

CG: CLOSE IT!

CG: CLOSE IT!

CG: CLOSE IT!

AT: 2top doiing that!

CG: THIS IS ME FLIPPING MY SHIT FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!

Carcinogenesis [CG] ceased trolling TwinArmageddons [TA]

"Wow! You guys aren't how I pictured."


	4. PART 4

"Wow! You guys aren't how I pictured." John said, looking at them, and taking in the appearance of trolls. The portal closed up. Terezi wiped some of her blood off her cheek.

"John, what the fuck did you think we looked like?" Karkat asked, standing up.

"Like this." John grabbed a picture that had a dude with a buzz cut, with Karkat's name under it, then a girl with messy hair with Terezi's name at the bottom. Next to their faces was an equal sign, and a bucket. 'Ha-ha' was under it too. Somehow, it did not surprise Karkat that John was drawing porno. Both trolls in the drawings were green, with green horns.

"Hehehe! John, that looks nothing like us!" Laughed Terezi.

"Okay, yeah, I get it!" John frowned. There was a knock on his door.

"John! Who's in there! Who are you talking to? Is there a girl in there?" The 18 years old human boy jumped off his chair.

"Yea dad! It's okay, they're the people who-" Karkat covered John's mouth. He was doing a lot of this today.

"Douche, don't tell him we made your damn universe!" Hissed Karkat. He released John's mouth. "He'll think you're crazier than you actually are!"

"Who what?"

"Who are helping me on my biology project! They're in my group!" Yes, when in doubt, lie yer ass off! That was John's motto.

"Okay then. I'll bake you guys some cookies." John grew wide eyed. Karkat and Terezi didn't know what his deal was. Terezi loved cookies. Karkat pretended to hate them, but they were actually his favorite baked goodies. Only himself, Terezi, Sollux, and Gamzee knew. But John looked petrified.

"NO DAD WAIT!-" But he went downstairs already.

"John what the fuck is wrong with your male human lusus making you cookies?" Asked Karkat, angrily, but it was just out of nature. John sighed.

"They're called parents here, dude. Male ones are either dad, daddy, father, pa, papa, and female ones are either mom, mommy, mother, ma, or mama. But guardianship is just a bit more complicated than that. Like Jade, or Dave. They're guardians are, in Dave's case, his 'brother', and Jade's was her 'grandpa'." Explained John. "And personally, I haven't like baked goods, or Betty Crocker since I was 12." Answered John.

"John! You are so stupid!" Complained Terezi.

"Thanks and you're uglier than I thought!" John replied, sarcastically. Terezi frowned. That was mean.

"JOHN! Be fucking nice to Terezi!" Yelled Karkat. John looked skeptical.

"I have to be nice to her, but you don't? I mean remember that candle light hate date shit you were talking to me about a long time ago?"

"Of course you jackass! She's my matesprit already! As long as I don't completely fuck this up, she's still my crazy bitch." Terezi smiled at Karkat.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I guess." John said, insincerely.

"Shit John! MEAN IT!" Karkat grabbed John's shirt collar and growled angrily.

"AH! OKAY FINE I'M SORRY!" Shouted John, out of fear. Karkat never scared him, because Karkat couldn't hurt him, but now, now he could. John decided it'd be better to stay on his good, um normal side. Karkat dropped John and sat down on his weird looking 'coon, -bed-. John sat down next to him, and Terezi sat on the other side of Karkat.

"What! Why the fuck is everyone sitting around me?' He didn't like too many people sitting next to him. John quickly hopped off and onto his chair. Karkat looked over at Terezi, expecting her to, but also knew, she wouldn't. He was right, and she crossed her arms.

"Hey, Karkat, I'm not moving. You don't scare me." She grinned.

"How can you NOT be scared of him! He's so violent and dangerous!" John shouted from his chair.

"Hm, because I'm used to his constant threatening, and yelling, and swearing. And because if he takes it too far, I might not stay with him." 'And also because it is sorta cute.' She thought. "John, your blood smells like Karkat's blood! Delicious!"

"What? It does?" Karkat started to wonder. "Hey, wait a minute! Why the fuck are you SMELLING other guys, Pyrope? YOU'RE MINE!" He held a tight grab on her wrist. She laughed at his jealousy. But all that only made him tighten his grip more. She knew he wouldn't be afraid to break her wrist. He secretly loved watching her like this. Having her under his thumb was exactly what he wanted.

"The smell was over powering. God Karkat, Relax! If it makes you feel better, YOU are my knight, my knight in shining armor, now let go of my wrist!" Karkat let go of her wrist, happy with that answer. Her hand pretty much had no feeling in it now.

"First, What? Smell? Second, he is?" John asked, really confused.

"Yes John, smell. I'm blind, but I see through smelling colors." Answered Terezi. "And yes he is. That's why sometimes I call him Mr. Grumpynubs!" Karkat smacked her on the side of the head. John stared wide-eyed. He just hit her! But she took her cane and hit him in the back of the head. Then as he rubbed his head, she nuzzled into his neck a bit. His arm drifted behind her, as he leaned back on his arms.

"I AM NOT fucking Mr. Grumpynubs. I am Master AwesomeShiz! Yes, Master AwesomeShiz, the one you love so much!" He laughed confidently.

"Okay then… So Terezi, what's that teal liquid on your cheek?" Asked John. Terezi felt around until she felt it, she sniffed her fingers and frowned.

"It's blood."

"Why is it teal though?" Terezi glanced at Karkat, he looked sorta sad, probably because of his mutant blood. Even though, SHE was the one with mutant blood here.

"Because I am a Libra. Being a Libra means I have teal blood. Having Teal blood puts me as a mid-blood." Karkat knew what was coming next.

"Cool! So Karkat what is your blood then?" Terezi put her hand on his, and smiled at him. She leaned in close, next to his ear.

"You're blood isn't mutant here. Dave's blood was red, and so was his father's. It must be normal, so that means mine is the mutant here!" She whispered. He looked surprised.

"My blood is a bright red, because I'm a Cancer. Bright red blood puts me into the low-bloods." Answered Karkat.

"Yup! Your deliciously smelling blood!" Added Terezi. Finally! He was normal! But now he had to do what Terezi had done for him these last two sweeps.

He had to keep her blood a secret! He could probably make up excuses for the other things that made them stand out, like the horns, were to be like from a movie or something, and they painted their skins to look cool, or something. The teeth were just filed to be pointy, but the blood wouldn't have any excuse. But in any case the skin and teeth excuse wouldn't be good at all.

"Oh, okay, so it is like mine. That's cool. But now that you guys are I think, staying here, where will you guys go?" Asked John. "There's a cheap apartment down my street and to the left."

"How much boon- whatever is it?" Asked Terezi.

"Uh, we don't use boonmoney. We use dollars, and coins, or I guess money." Crap that means…

"John! We aren't fucking from here! We don't have any of your damn money." Snapped Karkat.

"Fine, here, since you guys are new to earth, I'll give you some money to start out with. You know, since you guys um, 'help' us with that game. And because you'll pay me back. Hey I'll even teach you guys how to be human!" John smiled. This would get him on Karkat's normal side.

"John, that would be fucking…nice." Karkat didn't like to be nice. Except for two trolls, that WERE his in red romance quadrants. Gamzee and Terezi. He was fine being nice to those two, but even at most times he wasn't nice to them. But he could be nice. He just didn't like to.

"You're welcome, I guess. Lemme go talk to my dad first though."


	5. PART 5

"You're welcome, I guess. Lemme go talk to my dad first though." John got up and opened the door and went downstairs.

"Sometimes, you are just more trouble than you are worth!" Karkat growled, tightly holding Terezi's elbow. Was he not touching her enough today? He kept holding some part of her arms or wrists. 'She needs to be restrained; under some troll's watchful eye; A leader's watchful eye.' Thought Karkat. She made a pouty face.

"Aw c'mon Karkat you don't really mean that do you?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He muttered. She giggled at him and tried pulling her elbow away from him, but failed. Damn Grumpynubs!

He had gotten much stronger since she had seen him in the lab. Could he be stronger than her…? NO! Hopefully not even though all three signs pointed to yes. Like how he easily pushed her back down without much effort at all, and he was able to carry her all over the woods. Those two signs alone could also mean she was just light, but the third sign actually showed strength, and it happened to be the one that got her earth goat the most. That he could restrain her easily and appear completely unfazed when she tried to free herself- which she still couldn't!

Back when they were in the session, they were about equal in strength, like a scale. She was slightly stronger when they started out, then the scale would balance itself out, before tipping to Karkat's side, then it balanced out once more, before collapsing down on his side. He became like a huge earth dinosaur and she felt like a tiny little earth lion. They both knew the stronger troll became the dominant one in the relationship- for most Trollian couples anyways. They were one of those few special cases.

_For them, Karkat choose to be the dominant one; in one of the most immature ways Terezi had ever seen. But it was sorta…Cute. A long time ago, he snuck into her respiteblock, and tied up her wrists, her ankles, and when she woke up, he had an evil smile on his face, one that actually kind of scared her in a way. Then he put his foot on her back and leaned down next to her ear._

_"I see you're awake, Terez, you and I both fucking know that it's about time to choose the fucking dominant one in this relationship. Obviously I should be the dominant male here. I mean fucking look, or smell. I'm already on top!" He whispered._

_"Gog, Karkat! Damn it! I really don't care! Go ahead! Be the dominant one! Just get your foot off my back and untie me!" She growled. She didn't like being awoken, so she wasn't her usual chipper and happy self. When she had gotten up, she kicked him in his shin, then hugged, before kicking him out._

"Terezi?" Karkat had noticed she spaced out. She wasn't Gamzee, who spaced out like 10 times an hour. She looked at him with her blank blind eyes.

"What?" She asked, forgetting her train of thought, and her elbow still in his grasp.

"You okay in there?" He knocked on her forehead, with the hand that had been holding her elbow, which he let go of. She frowned, and swatted his hand away.

"My head is not a door." She commented. Karkat shrugged it off. She huffed at him, and he just glared. John opened the door and walked back in.

"My dad said he'd help you two out but he has to meet you first. Said John. "Oh and pretend you two are brother and sister." Karkat and Terezi carried puzzled faces. "You know, born from the same parents." Their faces cleared. "Now pop quiz, what are parents?"

"Um, a human male or human female lusus." Karkat guessed.

"Who also laid the young human!" Added Terezi.

"Yup! Good job! In a more human sounding way, they are the people who raised you, and most times gave birth to you when you were a baby. But you guys got it! Oh, and Terezi," John pulled out a bandage to her.

"John what the fuck? Why do I need that? It's just a cut." She made a disgusted face.

"But humans don't have Teal blood. Only red." Commented John. Terezi made a pouty face, then snatched it from him and put it over her cut. Karkat thought it made her look like one of those human badass kids. "Alright, come on." Continued John. He led them out of his room, down the stairs, where Dad was; where Dad ALWAYS was.

"Dad, here are my friends." Started John. "The ass holey douche is Karkat, and the fun one is Terezi." John pointed both out. Then he proceed to make up a lie about them. "Their mother left to Russia, and left them here with no money, WHATSOEVER. She sold their house for her ticket to Russia, and they actually don't have jobs. Karkat is going to get one, but Terezi can't because, well she's blind." He snatched her glasses off her face, which she quickly stole back. "So can we help them, please? They _are _my friends…" Lied John. Dad showed pity on his face. He bought it. He didn't think John ever lied even though he always did.

"Alright, fine, because they are your friends. 300 good?" In actuality, John's dad had tons of money, but he didn't tell John that. John nodded, but almost pissed himself. Damn that was a lot! "I'll go to the bank now. Why don't you guys finish your biology project?" Then Dad left.

"Hook, line, and sinker!" Shouted John, pumping a fist in the air. The trolls looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh, never mind." John was embarrassed. He only said that in his mind when he lied. "Let's just start on the human lessons…"

John started to teach them about relationships first, having to go over and over and over, and over it until they finally understood, hate **DOES NOT **mean any form of romance WHATSOEVER! And that a Moirail, would be like a BFF on human terms, except not to the extent that Moirails do. And that it's not okay for the troll's Kismesis, -or as they're called by humans, enemy- to kiss them. And that Matesprits are typically called -for girls- Girlfriends, or -for boys- Boyfriends. He tried to explain marriage and families, but they didn't get the marriage part, the family thing was understandable to them, it made some sense, but not the marriage.

Later Dad came back and gave them the 300, and said that they could stay there for the night, and that they'd have to share the fold out couch. And then the next day, Saturday, John took them down to the apartment building.


	6. PART 6

Over the past week, John had been showing Karkat and Terezi the ropes if being human. He finally got it through their thick skulls that MARRIAGE MAKES SENSE, it was just a bigger way to express the human emotion love. Then he taught them about jobs, and empathized to Karkat, DO NOT SWEAR AT YOUR BOSS! Unless you want to get fired. Karkat's response was: 'Bite me! We know what jobs are, you dick!' Afterwards John talked to his boss about getting Karkat an interview for his work. McDonalds. But hey, it was better than nothing. Right?

Terezi threw a big fit when John told her that it was stereotypical for the woman to stay home while the man went to work. Even though that didn't happen now, and she just had to stayed home because nobody wants to hire a blind girl. She was SO upset. She wanted to work so bad. Just to show him that she was just as good as Karkat. John kept telling her that, 'work is no fun most of the time' and that she is considered 'lucky for not having to work'. But did she listen? Of fucking course not!

But then Karkat slapped her, and she stopped complaining, and started to pout. Then John got into some 'you don't casually hit people ' thing. That's when Karkat started to complain. So John kicked them out for the day, with a major headache.

The apartment they were in was sorta of nice for a cheap apartment. It had a small open room, white walls and a beach carpet. In the corner was a small kitchen area, with a red and white linoleum flooring that Karkat kinda hated. A tiny dining table was against the wall, next to the kitchen, that sat two, or three if you pulled up an extra chair. The chairs were fold out chairs…That John picked out at Target. They got most of their stuff they bought at Target, with John's help.

On the other side of the room, was the door to a bathroom, with white checkered linoleum in it, white walls, and cheap white counters, a darker but still white toilet, and a bathtub. The sink only had cold water, but the place was pretty cheap. Problems were expected. Karkat and Terezi really didn't care what color the shower curtains were, so John picked out a bubbly type, which Karkat despised, and Terezi just thought was okay.

Next to the bathroom, was a big bedroom -the floor and walls matching the big room's-, with a double bed. A small set of drawers, and a door to another, identical bathroom. The only differences between the bathrooms was the one connected to the bedroom didn't have a tub, only a shower. John picked out a nice grey sheets for the bed. He wanted to use red, but Karkat sent him so many death glares before he even asked, he just didn't ask. Above the bed was a single window, with short white curtains.

Back in the main room was a big window on the opposite side of the door. John gave them some blue curtains he didn't need and was going to throw out anyways. There was a small, cheap, tan loveseat next to the window. In front of it, was a little TV. In between the loveseat ad TV was a dark wood, red coffee table that pissed Karkat off. The apartment was nice, but the main rooms colors were a piece of crap. Beach, white, tan, blue and red. Not the best combo. Next to the dining area was a closet with little space in it.

The kitchen area was actually pretty small. There was a red Fridge and a small freezer under the fridge part. The cheap counters were white, with a small white microwave on them. Next to the fridge was a white stove with four burners. There was a red tinted sink next to the stove. There were hanging cabinets too. Karkat told Terezi that he would have her cook because he didn't like the red, but he also told her he didn't trust her, and that she would probably just toss in all the colorful things that smelled good. So he would just do all the boring cooking.

Today was the day of Karkat's interview. John was going for "friendly" support. Karkat kind of wanted Terezi to go too. She had been pouting for a while now. He kinda gave up on cheering her up. 'Women.' He thought. Though he would never admit it, he kind of missed his grinning, giggling, cheery, perky, blind, little Matesprit. He still wouldn't ever admit it, but it was true. He missed her. But it looked like he would have to go without her.

Terezi was getting upset. She was pouting her ass off. Just so John would say something like, 'You're right, I was mistaken. You are just as good as Karkat. You should be able to get a job too!' Which is when she would reply, 'I am just as good as Karkat, but I don't really want a job. I'll pass.' Then Karkat would undoubtedly hit her for pouting for no reason WHATSOEVER. Then she would have to pull her cane out and whack him. Yes. She played this out in her head a few times. Mostly at night when he was sleeping next to her, and she couldn't sleep.

"Terezi! Get your ass in here now!" He shouted as John sat on the sofa, simply watching. Terezi walked out of the bedroom, arms crossed, and avoided smelling him. "What the fuck has been up with you lately!"

"I'm not as good as you are. I'm expected to just sit at this hive, and can't choose to work if I want to!" She pouted, her bottom lip stuck out. 'Gog she's cute' Thought Karkat.

"Gog Terezi, why do you always do this? Just come down to the place, please?" If she said, no he would just walk out now.

"Fine." She finally went his way. He smirked, and looked at John.

"What?" Questioned John, but stood up to follow Karkat as he walked to the door. Terezi followed after them, not wanting to fall behind. She stuck her nose in Karkat's face, causing him to turn a light red. John watched curiously as Terezi licked his face.

"You are delicious!" She commented, then let out a giggle, and grinned. Two things he hadn't seen in a while. The two things he missed the most about her. But he covered up his happiness, with a scowl.

"Shut the fuck up, stop licking me, and get walking." He opened the door, and forcibly pushed her out of it. John walked out kinda awkwardly behind her, Karkat followed him, and locked the door.

"I _am _a lady." Terezi said, tauntingly. "Show me some respect. Hehehe-" He slapped a hand over her giggling mouth.

"Shut. UP." He growled, a little too harshly. He let go of her mouth, and she was quiet…For about two seconds.

"Gog karkat! That was rude! If you didn't like my giggle, you should've told me!" She grinned.

"What? No. It's not that."

"Oh? It isn't? Then what is it?" She walked closer to him, like she was pressuring him. But actually she just wanted to smell his candy apple blood. The nice thing about being blind were all the lovely scents and tastes that come with it. Except for a very select few, like sour green apple.

While she loved being blind with all her scents and tastes, Karkat never understood why. He wasn't her. She was infatuated with his blood, while he despised it, and only liked it even the slightest bit, was because she loved it so much.

They were almost complete opposites, but they still managed to get along pretty well; most of the time. She was a woman, he was a man. He hated colors, she loved them. She loved his blood, he did not. She also loved his nubs, which he wasn't fond of. He was low class, she was mid class. He was red, she was teal. She was second in command, he was the leader. She was crazy, he was angry. He was a knight, she was his seer. She was mind, he was blood.

They had such few similarities. Aside from the basics, like red team, trolls, grey skin, black hair, and short horns; they were both outcasts, and 8 sweeps old. Aside from those two, he couldn't exactly think of any others.

In so many cases Karkat noticed troll opposites attract. Like him and Terezi, Sollux and Feferi, Sollux being a butt and a land dweller, and a low class, Feferi being nice, a sea dweller, and being an empress.

But also Nepeta and Equius, (though they were Moirails, not Matesprits) Nepeta loving cat, and being sweet most of the time and being a mid blood. And Equius loving the hoof beasts, (horses as humans called them) being kinda rude to the lower classes (other than a few like Nepeta and Karkat), and being a high blood.

And lastly Tavros and Vriska, (though they were Matesprits AND Kismesisses) Tavros being sweet and innocent, and believing in fairies at his age and being a low class too. Vriska being the ruthless troll she was, putting Tavros down for his fairy believing, and being a mid class. And to makes things worse, paralyzing his lower half, and even killing him in the session.

"Karkat." Terezi snapped him out of his relationship thoughts.

"What?" He barked, angrily, not meaning for it to sound that angry. She winced a bit, which made him feel just a bit bad about. "Terezi…" He turned to her.

"Ooh! You can just _feel_ the tension! John said, which earned a glare from Karkat, so he awkwardly turned around towards the wall.

"Karkat, I didn't say anything." She responded.

"Yeah, well… You were obviously thinking something." He grunted.

"No, Karkat, I wasn't." He rolled his eyes at her, and grabbed her around the mid section, then held her under his arm. Then tapped John's shoulder, as the two walked down the hall.

She started to squirm like hell, trying to get out of his tight grip, but had no luck. "Ugh! Fuck you Karkat!" She pulled out canekind; but Karkat snapped it out of her hands, and put it in his deck. She shouted things like, 'Fuck you Karkat Vantas!', and 'Let me the fuck go!' and once even, 'I will kick you in the fucking bulge when I get down!' Whenever she swore, people would snap their heads in that direction. After about 10 minutes of aimlessly walking around, waiting for her to stop swearing. She finally gave in, crossing her arms, and pouting.

"Good girl." Karkat said, teasingly.

"Oh shut your ass up! This is embarrassing!" Terezi's face was a light teal, attracting more attention to the grey skinned, horned trolls. John decided, it was finally time to go to the work place. Wouldn't get better than now.


	7. PART 7

Karkat carried his cross-armed, little mid-blooded Trollian female of his, down to John's work. There were a couple of people in the McDonalds, but not much. John's manager's assistant waited for them at a booth. John had to forcibly push Karkat over to the booth.

"Hey Don!" He waved to his superior.

"Hey John. So which one of these is getting interviewed? This lovely lady maybe?" He winked at her. She was flattered to be a "Lovely" Lady, he wasn't her Matesprit. Nor did she want him to be. But Karkat was; no matter how cruel or mean he could be. Besides she kinda liked him like that. Shit no. She LOVED it! But she didn't want to rude to this human, even though he _was_ just a stupid, pale, skinned, hornless human. Instead, she smiled softly at him, but quickly turned her head up to Karkat, only to see he was obviously surpassing a growl. John sat down and observed in amusement.

"No, that'd be me." He almost hissed at Don. He looked up at Karkat.

"Oh yeah, he did say it'd be a guy. Okay so, John you and this lovely lady wait here, and sir you can come with me."

"By the way, this "Lovely lady" is my Mate-"

"Karkat." John reminded him.

"Oh… I mean, my girlfriend…?" John nodded. Don stood by a door to the back.

"Oh, sorry for hitting on her then." He waited for Karkat to join him. He looked down at Terezi and smirked, evilly. He dropped her on her stomach and face. She stood up, huffing.

"You are a jerk." She stated.

"Good. Oh and here's your cane back." He pulled it out, and placed it in her left hand. "Don't cry, you'll see me soon." She frowned.

"Meanie! You know perfectly well I'm not crying, AND that I'm blind! Stop teasing me!" Her faced turned a light teal, and she sat down across from John.

"Oh whatever. Fine then, _I'll_ see _you_ later." He leaned over, kissed her forehead, then followed Don to the back office. John and Terezi talked about Troll similarities with humans, and differences between the two.

About 10-15 minutes later, Karkat came back to them with the manager, Cameron Jones.

"Hi Mr. Jones. Hey Karkat. John waved to his boss. Karkat sat down next Terezi, he tried to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head to face him, so he ended up kissing her on the lips.

"Well hello Karkat~ How did you do?" She grinned, then giggled.

He smiled then whispered to her ear, "Pretend you're completely blind, no smelling colors;" She opened her mouth. "Not even about my blood, no matter how 'good' it is." She shut her trap. He smiled again and patted her on the head, in between her horns. Terezi grinned proudly, pretending to _not _be able to see/smell.

While the two were whispering, and in John's eyes, just being plain weird, Cam pulled him out of his seat.

"John! There's something I want to tell you about Karkat. I'm giving him the job, simply because I pity him. Because he has no experience, and looks kinda scary. And since you brought him, _you _ have to teach him everything there is to know. _And _you will be responsible for him. So if you're fine with that, I'll hire him. If not, then he won't get it." John made a mental list of pros and cons for Karkat getting the job. Pro, he wouldn't have to live on the street with Terezi. Pro, he could be better friends with him. Con, He might get fired because of Karkat. Wait a minute. Cam pitied Karkat? But why?

"Why do you pity Karkat, sir?"

"Well how can't you? His girlfriend who he lives with is blind, and can't get a job. They had to drop out of school, her mother died, and his left them. That's pretty sad. Plus looking like that. That sounds like a sad life. You'd have to be a cold hearted bastard to _not _pity them." Damn. Karkat could string lies together easily on the spot.

"Oh yeah… I…err… forgot that. I've been around them so long I forgot."

"I need to check and see if his girlfriend is actually blind though. That is so easy to lie about."

"Trust me. She really is."

"I still need to check. So will he have this job, John?"

"Yeah, I. John Egbert. Will take full responsibility for Karkat Vantas." John held a straight face on, and saluted his boss, just for the hell of it.

"Alright… I'll find some uniform later. Man I have a headache. I think I'll go home for the day. Oh. Tell Karkat he has it. I'll tell you when he starts when you're working on Monday. See ya John." Cam left out the door, holding his head.

"H-hey where is he goin?" Asked Don watching him pull out of the parking lot and leave.

"Headache. He's going home."

"What did he say?" Asked Don. Karkat was still in the booth, taking Terezi's hand and placing it on his cheek, just because he wanted it there, and they had to pretend she was blind fully.

"He said Karkat got the job, and he'd tell me when he starts." John looked over at the two. Karkat looked at John when his name was mentioned, but Terezi didn't like her hand away from him. She flailed her arms in front until she hit him, then moved them around until they found his shoulders. John stared, and rolled his eyes at the two.

"What about me?" He asked, while getting jabbed by Terezi several times.

"Yay you made it." Said John.

"You did? I'm proud of you Karkat!" She moves her hands from his shoulders and threw them around his neck, hugging him. He rolled his eyes and hugged her back.

"Glad you're proud, babe." He muttered, liking the closeness of their bodies. She used a hand to feel around in his hair for his nub, then immediately started lick it.

"Oh so proud of my Grumpynubs! Hehehe!" She held him tighter. Don went to the back, John walking over.

"Let's go now." He said.

"Yeah. Sure." Karkat slid her around onto his back, standing up. " I never noticed until now, but I am much taller than you. And I'm a short troll. You realize how sad that is John? Do you realize how sad that is! Pretty damn sad. And it's not just you, it's most of you humans." Karkat felt confident about this. And he wasn't even the shortest troll!

"Just shut up. Right now. This isn't even funny." John walked out the door, grumbling as he did; Karkat following him out. Terezi held onto him tightly, smiling happily. She giggled at Karkat's comment.

"I'm shorter, and we're only about the same height! John, That is pretty damn sad!"


	8. PART 8

Karkat sighed as he came back to the human hive. Work sure was exhausting today. Although it was kinda nice to come into a clean hive, or home. But having a Part-time meant there were no set times he went to work. He was just coming home and it was already 11 PM.

When he walked in, the TV was on, and Terezi was lying on the couch. Snuggled under a blanket, Pyralsprite in her arms. He raised a brow at the fact she was still lying there. Normally she would've tackled him by now. He walked over, only to see she was asleep. He smiled faintly, and flipped the TV off. He started to head into their respiteblock, or room, but then figured he shouldn't leave her alone out here. Karkat walked back to the couch, kissed her forehead, then removed her blanket. He took Terezi into his arms, and walked into their room.

He walked over to the side of the bed she slept on, and placed her down softly, wrapping the blanket around her and Pyralsprite. Terezi wiggled her nose in her sleep; something she did occasionally when she was asleep. To him she looked so peaceful, kinda like one of those human angel things. After a minute, he realized he was staring at her, and walked off into the bathroom, a light pink on his face. He took a quick shower, went to the bathroom, then washed his face, and brushed his pointy teeth.

Karkat groaned at the sight of his nicely combed hair. He _liked _it a mess. But his boss said it had to be combed. He glanced back into the bedroom when he heard some movement. It was just Terezi turning over, wiggling her nose again. He rolled his eyes at her cute nose, and started mess up his hair until it was back to normal. Damn he was tired. This was the third night in a row that he worked until 11.

The first night Karkat came back with his face COVERED in ketchup. One of the employees was a trickster, and squirted him with ketchup before he left. He just wanted to kick John in the gut. Lucky for him, Terezi was still awake, and licked it all off. The entire time mentioning how good candy apples were. The second night, he came back, even more exhausted, and almost fell down on the floor to sleep. But he somehow made it to the bed, where Terezi was already sleeping. He ended up sleeping in his uniform last night.

Karkat looked down, and realized he was wearing his uniform still. Why did he put it back on after his shower? 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' he thought, hitting his head. He walked out and took off his shirt, putting it next to the bathroom. Normally Terezi or him would change in the bathroom, since neither of them thought the other was ready for sex. But Terezi was asleep, she wouldn't see.

Karkat took his converses' off, walking out and putting them by the front door. He walked back into the bedroom, and slid his pants off. He grabbed the pants he used to sleep in and began to slide into them, getting one leg in, when…

"Kar-" Terezi yawned. "Kat? Is that you?" She blinked. "How did I get here?" She sniffed in his direction. "Wow, you're boxers are actually red?"

"Oh fucking shit!" Karkat fell back hitting the drawers, then fell over. He was surprised, and embarrassed. He only wore those for whenever he would be able to get into her pants. While he was on the floor, he slid his other leg into his pants.

"Oh dear gog! "Terezi crawled over to the edge, looking at Karkat from above. "Are you okay!" He stood up, and slid under the covers.

"Fuck. I guess. But, you just saw me in my boxers. This is fucking embarrassing." He grouched.

"Oh? We both know sooner or later I would." Terezi crawled over and sat on Karkat's lap, her hands wandering around on his muscles. Damn how were they so hard? What did he do to make them like that?

"Well yeah, but… I don't know." Karkat wrapped an arm around her. "Would you… Be… Um… Willing to do something for an ass like me?" She sniffed up at him.

"Hm? Like what?" She asked, tilting her head.

"It would make me feel, SO much better…Would you remove your shirt?" Her eyes widened.

"What! No way!"

"Fuck. I didn't think you'd do it anyways…" She didn't want that! She wanted him to beg her to. She didn't want to miss this chance.

"You'll laugh at me!" He frowned.

"Why the fuck would I laugh at you?"

"Because! I'm small. As in… My rack." She thought she was pretty small.

"Look, just through your shirt, I can already tell you aren't. Don't lie to me. Or I may just never let you suck my "wonderful" blood ever again But It is your choice." Terezi kissed Karkat's cheek, and took it off for him. He wolf-whistled at her teal bra. "Damn, and you said you were small! I think your rack says something different! But don't worry. I won't steal your innocence until you are fully ready. I fucking promise. I think I can hold my fucking hoof beasts. Dear Gog. That sounds like something Equius would say…" He mentally slapped himself at that poor choice of words.

"So is this pretty much your way of saying you're ready?" She sniffed up at him, her hands moving all over his chest now. It sorta tickled him.

"Fuck yes. Whenever you are." Terezi hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad to know that. There's something I wanna tell you, Love."

"That is?"

"I've _been_ ready. Just waiting for you to be ready~" He pushed her over, and climbed on top.

"Perfect." He smirked at her.


	9. PART 9

Karkat woke up in the bed and yawned tiredly. Ahaha that's right, it was Date night for him and Terezi. The one night this week he had off. He so hoped she wasn't in another one of her moods like she had been recently. He smiled though as he saw her curled up to his chest.

It was hard to believe that just 6 months ago they lost their virginities. Since then, he had been promoted at McDonalds, and he got a second job at a nearby Target. He usually worked at McDonalds in the morning/early afternoon, and Target in the late afternoon/night. But it was worth coming home to his Matesprit, and a clean apartment. It was always clean, and dinner was usually made when he came home. She had actually learned to make some food. The only problem recently was she had been feeling a bit sick. And because she had been having moods.

Karkat felt Terezi shifted a bit on him. He looked over at the digital clock. It was already 9:52. He knew he should wake her if they were gonna spend the day together, but she looked so darn comfy. Not to mention cute and peaceful. She groaned lightly then opened her eyes.

"H-Hey Nubby~" She slid off and yawned. She looked so darn tired but also well rested. Karkat felt great to have all that weight off him. Lately, Terezi been getting a bit…bigger.

"Morning Terez~" He kissed her cheek then slid out of bed. "Care to join me in the shower?~" She nodded then held her arms out. Karkat just rolled his eyes and picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom, they didn't need to remove their clothes. They were already nude.

After their little shower they dried each other off then Terezi walked into the kitchen and poured some cereal for them and handed him his bowl. They sat down in peace at the table, eating silently, aside from the munching and crunching.

At one point Karkat and Terezi had joked around that maybe Terezi was getting big because she was pregnant. They laughed and blew off the idea. They knew what happens when a troll gets pregnant. It was gruesome. A troll goes into labor and is brought to the Hospital. A doctor comes in and kills the mother before she can have the grub and they let the grub die. Then if the father is found, they kill him so he can't make the mistake of getting another troll pregnant. But the trolls didn't have condoms. Only way to avoid it was the natural way of avoiding it.

They just figured humans did the same. Karkat got up to put his bowl away but he slipped on some liquid falling on his back, and breaking the bowl.

"OWWWIEEEE" Cried out Terezi as she held her tummy. She was just suddenly in pain. Her stomach felt like it was throbbing. Karkat got up and looked at her.

"Hey Terez, two things one, where'd the water come from? Two, what's wrong? You okay?" He noticed her chair was wet and his eyes widened. "N-No. Pl-please tell me I didn't screw up!" She whined and grabbed his collar growling.

"KARKAT! YOU FUCKED UP BIG! WE'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD YOU ASS! NOW I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU DO! JUST TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL! GOT IT?!" Karkat was wide eyed, and nodded, as Terezi let him go. He quickly got the keys top his crappy car, and ran out the door slamming it. Then came back in for his Matesprit, picking her up and carrying down to the apartment garage, and placed her in his crappy car, and slammed the door close getting into the driver seat, turning the keys in the ignition. The engine was on for a second then stopped. He turned them again, no luck. He tried once more and it turned on.

He pulls out of the garage and drove. About a month or two after they got to earth, John had convinced him to get a driver's license. Then John showed him this really crappy, but cheap car. It was a piece of junk, but it got them where they needed to go.

Karkat listened to Terezi complain and whine and fuss for about 10 minutes before he got to the human hospital. He parked near the door and got out, slamming the door closed, and going to her side, picking her up and carrying her into the emergency room. It was empty, save for a mom and a boy with a bloodied head. Karkat carried Terezi up to the desk the nurse looked up at them.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"U-Um we THINK this woman might be in labor. Buuuut we didn't know. Because we didn't even know she was pregnant."

"How could you not know? Hasn't she been missing her periods? She's pretty big and mood swings? What about cramps?"

"U-Uh… Our kind, w-women don't have periods a-actually. S-She has been having mood swings, a-and I work most of the day so I haven't heard about any cramps." Terezi continued to let out pained groaned. "U-Uh a-are we gonna be culled…?"

The nurse pushed a button and said into the microphone, "Woman in labor here." She let the button go and turned to Karkat. "Huh? Culled? Why?"

"N-No reason!" Some nurses or something came and took Terezi, Karkat following close behind.

**Bros, I got myself a pesterchum, I'm vulpixFox1314 come look me up!**

**Also, yes, I believe trolls can get preggo. Like if I remember correctly, it was like Dirk or Roxy said that the batterbitch made the humans put their genes in buckets at their point in time. So I figured Trolls might be able to get pregnant…**


	10. PART 10

After a lot of explaining to the doctor about to deliver, Karkat was with his beautiful mate. The doctor, however was utterly confused. An alien couple about to have a baby -or grub as Karkat told him, who also claimed to have "created" this universe- wasn't something that happened very often. Never actually. The man only agreed because well why the hell not. Lady was in labor anyways. He inferred Karkat on insurance, but Karkat didn't understand. So the doctor would just bill him directly. And Karkat would be in debt to him until he paid it off.

Karkat swore he loved this man. He didn't even ask about the horns! Or the skin. Or well yeah you get the idea. But Karkat was sure Terezi wasn't loving this man. According to a nurse, she had to wait until she was 10" dilated. After that, she left for a few hours, leaving Karkat alone with his pained Matesprit. The nurse came back a few times to measure, and after a while another nurse came in because the other one went home.

They stayed all night, and in the morning Karkat called work and told his boss the situation. Mr. Jones said this was a family emergency, and that he totally understood. Karkat thanked him and hung up, holding Terezi's head on to his shoulder. But she bit him. His blood being sucked by her. He allowed her, because she was in pain, and because it didn't hurt nearly as much as Jack stabbing him.

At about 4, when Karkat's eyes were half way closed from exhaustion, but not closed because Terezi was being too loud, a nurse came in to measure again, and finally she was at 10 inches. Karkat was overjoyed, to say the least. After sitting with a pissed off, in labor Terezi for at least over 24 hours, maybe something like 29? 30 even? Karkat was ready to have this grub out of his Matesprit and have his happy cheerful Matesprit back.

The nurse got the doctor and started the birth. Karkat stood over with Terezi for support. She cussed and yelled as she was pushing, Karkat kissing her face sweetly, each time being growled at by Terezi. But he didn't care, because for once in the past 24 hours, he realized, him and Terezi would be having a family together. After what seemed like forever for both of them, the grub popped out of her. The pain in Terezi dissolving and Karkat's hand began to receive blood once again.

At the sound of the little grub crying, Karkat almost yelled to keep their kid down. He hated going to the grocery store only to hear crying. But before he could get that off his tongue, he realized it was his newborn. The Doctor handed the new grub to Terezi who sniffed it. A little tiny girl and Candy apple blood in her veins. Terezi's blank red eyes sparkled with joy at the grub in her arms. She lowered her head nuzzling the little girl. Karkat leaned over and smiled at the new grub. His new daughter.

"Terezi~ You did great~ What're we gonna name her?~" He gazed fondly at the grub, who reached for Karkat.

"I like Aria!" The little girl squealed happily. "I think she likes it!" Karkat leaned closer to Terezi and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for birthing this little girl~"

"Thank you, and fuck you for knocking me up~" She rubbed her nose to his and gazed upon the new grub, the little Aria squealing more, a bright, toothless, small grin on the grub's face. Then an idea popped into her head. "Ooh Karkat! Let's take a picture! Send it to our friends!" She grins.

"What friends? Only ones I can see is Nepeta, and Sollux." He pulled his phone out regardless. Karkat wouldn't say no. He handed the doctor his phone.

"Will you take our picture?" The Doctor nodded and Karkat held Terezi close who held Little Aria. Aria wiggled all her legs and the couple smiled for the camera, and the doctor took the picture handing it to Karkat.

"Karkat, I really love you, you big dope~" She kissed his cheek, and he hugged her tight.

"Terezi there's something I'd like to ask you." She looked up at him the best she could just to show him that she's listening. "Terezi Pyrope, w-will you h-human marry m-me? I-I know I don't h-have a ring, a-and w-we'll have to wait s-so we can h-have a nice one, but pl-please say yes." His eyes showed love and hope. Terezi smiled sweetly, a tear of joy rolling down her cheek.

"O-Oh Karkat! Yes! Of course I will!" She held the grub to her shoulder and pulled him to a deep kiss, and hug.

**So I think I MAY make another chapter just to wrap up the story, like showing a little bit of their life with their grub. But I'm not positive.**

**Also someone wrote an amazing alternate ending from after chapter 8, by ****VocaloidAnimeFreak****, called '**_**I'd Only Choose You'**_**. Go read it!**


	11. PART 11,  ENDING

"No Karkles! Move the crib there!" Commanded Terezi pointing to the foot of the bed. Karkat groaned and pushed it to the foot, as Terezi cooed over her grub.

"Fuck I'm tired." Karkat muttered, he had been moving the crib all over for this indecisive blind Fiancé of his. "Here?" Terezi looked up at him.

"You know…" Karkat groaned unhappily. "It is perfect there." Karkat sighed in relief.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to have helped me." He walked over to her.

"But you're stronger, a-and I'm holding Aria." Karkat rolled his eyes and smooched her.

"Hell yea I'm stronger. Oh hey listen, I'm going to a party tomorrow with John, so I'll be home late. But he said Rose could come over if you want company."

"Hm, but why doesn't she go with him? Is he not allowed to bring a girlfriend?"

"I have no clue." He pulled her close, feeling a bit cold, her body warming his up.

"Well you have to promise me one thing." Karkat tilted his head.

"What?" She smiled up at him softly.

"Have a good time." She leaned up and kissed him softly. " I love you~"

"I love you too, Terezi. And our cute little grub~"

"I love her too~ She's so beautiful~" She smooched her grub as Karkat held both to him with a gentle smile.

THE END! I think I like how that ended right there.


End file.
